El Mercader de Venecia
by Molay
Summary: Sirius Black y James Potter escapan de la realidad de su novela y sin querer quedan atrapados en una obra de Shakespeare.


__

Advertencia: La historia que estáis a punto de leer contiene un alto grado de shakespearismo, y todo alcance de nombres con personajes reales o ficticios NO es sólo coincidencia...

El Mercader de Venecia

Comenzaba a amanecer un helado viernes de noviembre, cuando James Potter y Sirius Black llegaron al ropero del tercer subterráneo. La única luz la proveían las varitas de los jóvenes que tiritaban de frío bajo sus capas, pero no parecía importarles porque estaban, como siempre, a punto de empezar una de sus travesuras. James llevaba consigo dos pesados libros bajo su brazo derecho, antiguos y polvorientos, y alumbraba el camino con la varita en su mano izquierda. Al ver la carga de su amigo, Sirius le preguntó:

-¿No era acaso un puro libro de hechizos?

-El otro es un libro con las obras completas de Shakespeare, me queda tan poco por terminar una de ellas que pensaba leerlo mientras estemos dentro del ropero.

-¿Cuál obra?

-El Mercader de Venecia

-No lo he leído aún, ¿bueno?

-Hasta ahora, sí.

-¿Cuántos muertos van?

-Ninguno todavía.

-¿Seguro que es de Shakespeare?

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Porque ese hombre suele matar a los personajes al final de sus historias.

-... Tomaré ese comentario como declaración oficial de que no has leído muchas obras de él.

Sirius sonrió, pero no dijo nada y la oscuridad impidió que James se percatara del gesto. Luego se volvió a su amigo que había dejado los libros en el suelo, a la entrada del ropero sellado, –porque no estaba sólo cerrado, oh no, estaba prácticamente clausurado para cualquiera que quisiera abrirlo –y le dijo en un susurro:

-Retrocede un poco, James –éste obedeció y se puso tras Sirius, quien estaba sumamente concentrado en murmurar un hechizo del libro de magia que habían llevado –la versión fuerte de "Alohomora", ya que tan simple hechizo no abriría jamás esa puerta clausurada –. De pronto: ¡BUM!: La misteriosa puerta estaba abierta de par en par y ofrecía a los dos magos la vista más siniestra y tenebrosa que puede imaginarse dentro del ropero... atiborrado de abrigos de piel. A pesar de lo comfortable que se veían tales ropas colgadas en perchas antiguísimas, un frío intenso se desprendía desde más allá del fondo del mueble, lo que provocó que ambos amigos disimularan un escalofrío de espanto. James tragó saliva y miró a Sirius de reojo; luego preguntó disimulando su inseguridad con respecto a entrar en esa boca de lobo adornada con abrigos:

-¿Seguro que es un portal a un universo paralelo?

-Síp. O eso decía el libro que encontró Peter la semana pasada sobre portales.

-¿Y porqué lo tendrían en Hogwarts?

-¿Bromeas? Dumbledore protege este lugar y todo lo que existe dentro de aquí. Nadie podría usarlo, aunque quisiera.

-¿Nadie, ah?

-Excepto nosotros, claro está.

-¿Sabes? Debe de haber una buena razón para que esté en el sótano más olvidado de Hogwarts y tan concienzudamente clausurado...

-¿Te está dando miedo?

-¿Cómo crees? –Se indignó James y caminó hacia la puerta del ropero en actitud decidida. Sirius le siguió:

-Después de ti, compañero –dijo cortésmente.

-¿Sabes qué nos encontraremos del otro lado? –Preguntó James, inseguro aún de cruzar el umbral que les llevaría a un universo paralelo.

-Nop. Eso es lo entretenido.

Y entraron en la tenebrosa oscuridad del portal.

.............................................

ACTO PRIMERO

ESCENA I

****

Venecia –el Muelle.

__

Entra SIRIUS BLACK

SIRIUS.- A fe mía que no sé dónde me encuentro. De seguro he traspasado el portal al universo paralelo, pero me reconozco carente de algún atisbo de sagacidad para deducir cómo y adónde me habrá lanzado, ni tampoco dónde está mi buen amigo James, ya que no está al lado mío. Declaro que estoy en un muelle antiguo y mis ropas indican que he viajado al pasado... o a un tipo de pasado. Sin embargo, hay algo que ensombrece mi espíritu y es la incertidumbre de no saber a ciencia cierta porqué demonios estoy hablando en voz alta sobre mis propias cavilaciones, puesto que no hay nadie que me escuche. Pero calla, alguien se acerca.

__

(Entra REMUS LUPIN_)_

REMUS.- ¡Buen señor Antonio!

SIRIUS.- (_Aparte_) Es Remus llamándome "Antonio", ahora entiendo todo, estoy viviendo en carne propia una obra de teatro de mucho tiempo atrás, y mi personaje sin duda responde al nombre de "Antonio"; eso es lo que me obligaba a hablar tan extraño, pero ahora que lo sé, ya no estoy atado a esa suerte. Qué bueno que Remus está aquí también, tal vez él pueda ayudarme.

REMUS.- Mi buen Antonio, me han informado que me habéis mandado a llamar, para entregar la fatídica

misiva a vuestro fiel camarada mas ¡oh, mio signore! Lamento de verdad la espada de Damocles que se cierne sobre vuestra noble cabeza.

SIRIUS.- Remus, es una suerte que también estés aquí, así ya no tenemos que fingir que estamos en una

obra de teatro, anda, puedes hablar "normal".

REMUS.- (_Aparte_) Oh, mi noble camarada, el mejor de los amigos y más generoso de los mercaderes: El

mal injusto ha posado sus alas sobre su corazón y le ha hecho perder el juicio; gran ocurrencia ha tenido en llamarme "Remus".

SIRIUS.- Remus, no he perdido el juicio aún, sólo quiero saber dónde estoy.

REMUS.- ¿Me habéis escuchado acaso, buen señor?

SIRIUS.- Hablaste en voz alta ¿o no?

REMUS.- Sí, lo hice, pero en teoría hablaba conmigo mismo y vuestros oídos no tendrían que haberme

escuchado.

SIRIUS.- ¿Podrías decirte la próxima vez que hables solo, quién soy y dónde estoy?

REMUS.- Mi señor, vuestro nombre es Antonio y sois el más justo de los mercaderes que habitan Venecia.

SIRIUS.- ¿Mercader? ¡¿Venecia?! (_Aparte_) Estoy en la obra que estaba leyendo James...

REMUS (_Aparte_).- Oh, Qué el Cielo se apiade de su noble alma que ya ni siquiera recuerda el lugar en

donde vive...

SIRIUS.- No es lo crees, Remus y si sigues hablando contigo mismo, trata de hacerlo en voz baja, me confundes...

REMUS.- Oh, amigo leal y valiente ¿por qué insistís en llamarme "Remus", como aquel legendario fundador de Roma, si sabéis bien que mi nombre es "Salanio"?

SIRIUS.- ¿Salanio?

REMUS.- Sí señor.

SIRIUS.- En fin... Oye, Salame

REMUS.- el nombre es Salanio.

SIRIUS- Claro, ¿Qué espada de Damocles se cierne sobre mi noble cabeza?

REMUS.- Todo puedo explicar con esta pregunta: ¿Tenéis lista la carta que he de llevar sin demora al señor Bassanio?

SIRIUS.- ¿Carta?

REMUS.- Señor, me han informado acerca de una carta que debo entregar en las manos a Bassanio, y si me permitís la observación, apostaría que se trata del pergamino que lleváis en la mano.

SIRIUS.- (Mirando su mano) es verdad, dejad que siga tu consejo y le eche un vistazo antes de entregarla (Lee): "Mi querido Bassanio: Mis barcos se han perdido todos; mis acreedores se muestran crueles; mi fortuna está en lo más bajo; mi pagaré suscrito al judío no ha sido satisfecho en su plazo, y como no pagándolo es imposible que yo viva, todas vuestras deudas conmigo quedarán saldadas con sólo que os vea antes de morir. Sin embargo, obrad como os sea más agradable, y que mi carta no os obligue a venir, si vuestra amistad no os induce a ello". (_Aparte_) Si yo escribí esto, entonces estoy en SERIOS problemas... tenía que ser Shakespeare.

REMUS.- Os habéis puesto pálido y vuestras piernas flaquean, debo entender que teméis por vuestro futuro incierto ¿He de partir pues con ella, buen señor, y dejaros solo en medio de tan horrible tragedia?

SIRIUS.- Antes dime, ¿cuál es mi deuda con el Judío que se traduce en mi muerte?

REMUS.- Señor, vuestra memoria, espero no su razón, a sufrido una herida que me preocupa; no obstante no seré yo buen médico, sino buen amigo y he de responderos con la verdad. Shylock, el Judío, demanda el cumplimento del pagaré que vos no podéis pagar, ya que vuestra fortuna se ha hundido junto a los barcos que la transportaban en el insondable imperio de Poseidón, con vuestro propio corazón a cambio del dinero que os ha prestado.

SIRIUS.- ¿¡Qué, qué?!

REMUS.- Disculpad a vuestro amigo por recordaros tan malos acontecimientos, pero dejadme Compensar la falta, vertiendo en vuestro abrumado espíritu la dulce paz que la esperanza brinda en el corazón de los hombres nobles: Si el buen Bassanio logra desposar a la hermosa Porcia de Belmont, es posible que pueda salvaros pagando la deuda que debéis.

SIRIUS.- ¿Puedes describir a Bassanio, por favor?.

REMUS.- Posee el corazón más noble y generoso de cuantos habitan Venecia, amigo fiel y alma de las fiestas, la luz que rodea su persona ni el mismo Apolo puede irradiar; perseverante enamorado de la más bella de las doncellas–

SIRIUS.- Me refería a la parte física del hombre, Salanio.

REMUS.- ahh... Bueno, es un joven de apariencia gallarda, intensos ojos oscuros y un cabello peinado por el mismo Eolos, negro como la pez. Viste siempre de un modo sencillo, mas no vulgar, de acuerdo a lo que puede costear su bolsillo y al caminar, por porte y prestancia, es la envidia de reyes y plebeyos.

SIRIUS (_Aparte_).- Es James, sin tanto adorno claro, pero es él. (_A _REMUS) ¡Partid pues, avanti presto! Y vuelve cuando puedas, que si James... ejem, "Bassanio" puede salvarme, lo hará.

REMUS.- Os prometo presteza y os juro que he volar con las alas de Mercurio y regresar con noticias mejores a las que mandáis, mientras tanto, resistid con honor y que vuestro sereno espíritu encuentre consuelo en la esperanza que Bassanio sin duda traerá con su venida.

__

(Sale Remus)

SIRIUS: Situación curiosa en la que me encuentro, Sin saber de Shakespeare ya sé que es un cuento y si tengo suerte y no me arrepiento, mi futuro en esta historia no será muriendo.

__

(Sale).

ACTO SEGUNDO

ESCENA I

****

Venecia.-** Una cárcel**

__

Entran JAMES, SIRIUS_ y guardias de la prisión_

SIRIUS.- Oh, James, estoy preso por culpa de no sé qué pagaré y un judío llamado Shylock, que es igualito a Severus Snape, me va a sacar el corazón porque no le pagué a tiempo.

JAMES.- Lo sé, de eso se trata el Mercader de Venecia, o sea tú, aunque lo de Snape fue sorpresa.

SIRIUS.- ¿y me sacan el corazón o no?

JAMES.- No he llegado a esa parte aún, ¿recuerdas? Sin embargo, en teoría tengo aquí el dinero que triplica la suma por la que Shylock quiere quitarte la vida.

SIRIUS.- ¡Excelente! Qué buen amigo tiene este Antonio...

JAMES.- La verdad es que es al revés. Bassanio necesita dinero para ir donde su amada, y escucha esto porque no lo vas a creer: Porcia, la amada de Bassanio, ¡es Lily!

SIRIUS.- ¿Lily Evans?

JAMES.- Sí, así que bueno, como iba diciendo, el responsable de tu desgracia es Bassanio, o sea yo. Antonio le pide un préstamo a Shylock para prestar el dinero que Bassanio necesita, ya que él no tenía nada en esos momento. En el pagaré de Antonio dice que si la deuda no se paga a tiempo, Shylock le quitará una libra de carne de su corazón.

SIRIUS.- ¡Pardiez! El plazo es vencido y estoy preso aquí porque Shylock espera al duque que viene en camino a acabar con mi vida.

JAMES.- Pero yo estoy aquí porque mi amada me ama a mí también y toda su fortuna es mía, así que gracias a Lily, ejem... a "Porcia" ahora tengo el dinero que puede salvar tu noble pellejo.

SIRIUS.- Me parece bien, pero hay algo que me perturba...

JAMES.- ¿Qué es? Hablad pronto.

SIRIUS.- ¿Qué significa "pardiez"?

JAMES.- .... Es difícil salirse del papel, eh?

SIRIUS.- Quiero decir: Buscad pronto la entrada al portal que nos llevará de regreso a Hogwarts, Severus y Shylock son bastante parecidos respecto a su fascinante personalidad y no dudo que hará lo posible para sacarme el corazón, con o sin pagaré de por medio. Vete y regresa pronto con la respuesta esperanzadora de que encontraste la entrada a nuestro mundo.

JAMES.- Haré según me pides y no temáis, un buen amigo viene en camino y por mi parte juro que volveré sólo cuando encuentre la puerta que nos llevará de vuelta a nuestra dimensión; atento al momento en que suceda porque lo más probable es que debáis correr al punto que os indique.

SIRIUS.- Ea pues, partid y que mi voz no os retrase más. Que la inquietud por mi destino no entorpezca vuestros gallardos pasos pues no soy un cobarde; armado estoy de valor y preparado para mi suerte.

JAMES.- Parto enseguida, preocupado más por ti debido a lo metido que estás en el personaje de Antonio antes que de tu incierto futuro. Pero me agrada verte así, ojalá sea un intensivo a que leas a Shakespeare.

SIRIUS.- Juro que si a este buen Antonio no le sacan el corazón, leeré todas sus obras. Ahora vete, buen Bassanio.

JAMES.- Estad listo a mi regreso, volveré pronto con nuestra vía de escape.

(_sale_ JAMES)

SIRIUS.- No iré a ningún sitio hasta tu regreso y aunque quisiera partir, estos gentiles carceleros de seguro me detendrían. Así pues, esperaré en esta celda.

ESCENA II

****

Venecia.- Una cárcel.

__

Entran SIRIUS, PETER, _y guardias de la prisión._

SIRIUS.- Pero si eres tú, buen amigo, quien viene a visitarme cuando el resto de mis amigos se encuentran ocupados por rescatarme, os lo agradezco; los azares del destino se han mostrado misericordiosos. Sed bienvenido Peter.

PETER.- De seguro el estar prisionero en estas horribles circunstancias os ha hecho divagar, puesto que mi nombre, oh, noble Antonio, es "Graciano".

SIRIUS.- ¿_Graciano_ decís? ¡Qué ocurrencia!... sí que es "gracioso".

PETER.- ¿El nombre por el que me conocéis os causa gracia? ¿Acaso os mofáis de mi nombre?

SIRIUS.- No osaría a tal (_Aparte_) jajajajajajajaja...

PETER.- Me quedaré a vuestro lado para hacer frente al nada juicioso de Shylock, empeñado en sacaros el corazón a causa de ese pagaré. Jamás he visto alma más ruin en el cuerpo de una rata humanoide, orgullosa de ser quien es, como he visto en Shylock, el judío. Amargada estampa reviste la maldad que defiende su derecho a destruiros citando el nombre de la ley, la madurez, los valores y principios legales, que de jugar en su contra, de seguro pasaría por alto.

SIRIUS.- Bien conocéis al hombre, Graciano, su papel en esta obra es de del orgulloso sujeto que desprecia a los que odia, al punto de bautizar la más horrible de las acciones, como simple y digno procedimiento de la justicia y la verdadera muestra de madurez. Ha olvidado quién es y sólo reconoce en mí un enemigo despreciable, mientras se vislumbra a sí mismo como la dulce e inocente víctima de mi maldad. Mas, mi buen amigo, tened valor y esperanza, pues bien dice la Escritura Sagrada con respecto al futuro de esta clase de personas: "Todos los que te devoran serán devorados, todos tus saqueadores serán saqueados y los que te desprecian, pasarán a ser despreciados". Me aferro con añoranza a la idea de que seré vengado o salvado de esta situación bochornosa y, mientras dure la espera de la verdadera justicia, opondré mi espíritu paciente y valeroso a la tiranía y maldad que despliegue el suyo. No temáis Graciano, mi futuro es incierto según aquel que desea mi vida, mas para ti y para mí, mi futuro en este teatro aún está por definirse; pero silencio: alguien se acerca.

__

(Entra JAMES_)_

Verle caminar hacia nuestro encuentro, Graciano, me llena de renovada esperanza, significa acaso que estoy salvado del judío.

JAMES.- (_A_ PETER) Partid pronto, os necesito en la entrada para detener a Shylock que viene ya con el duque, si no obráis así, nuestro dulce Antonio puede perder la vida antes de lo aconsejable.

PETER.- No habléis más, buen Bassanio, los detendré todo el tiempo posible en la entrada de esta prisión y si vos podéis hacer algo por aplazar la muerte de nuestro buen camarada, os juro que aquí tendréis a vuestro servidor eterno por gratitud.

__

(Sale PETER_)_

JAMES.- La gravedad de nuestra condición es que si nos quedamos demasiado tiempo en esta obra, olvidaremos quienes somos realmente y caeremos en el flujo de esta historia, convirtiéndonos irremediablemente en Bassanio y en Antonio y repitiendo una y otra vez el destino de aquellos personajes.

SIRIUS.- ¡Yo no quiero morir una y otra vez, oh, buen Bassanio!

JAMES.- Lo temía, el personaje de Antonio se ha apoderado de vuestra persona, mas no os culpo, puesto que no sabría si reaccionaría igual que tú, oh, buen amigo, de encontrarme en tu situación. Debo recurrir a los paréntesis que poseen todas las obras de teatro ya que en ellos está todo lo necesario para nuestro escape, así como indican que un personaje está leyendo, pueden darnos también la llave que necesitamos para sacarte de aquí: Se supone que debo tener una llave por acá _(saca una llave del bolsillo_), AJÁ, aquí está la llave, tal como lo predije. Gracias buen paréntesis por proporcionarme la herramienta que liberará a Anton... quiero decir, a Sirius. _(De nada)._

SIRIUS: Abrid a prisa, oigo pasos acercarse.

JAMES: ya está, salid buen amigo.

SIRIUS: ¿y ahora qué?

JAMES: Debemos saltar hacia delante justo antes de la aparición de la próxima escena, que será dentro de cuatro segundos... saltad ¡AHORA!

__

(Salen SIRIUS BLACK _y_ JAMES POTTER_)_

......................................

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó James a su amigo que parecía feliz de estar en una pieza, mirándose los brazos y palpándose el pecho como buscando su corazón intacto. Luego de suspirar aliviado, Sirius contestó afirmativamente. De pronto repararon en que no estaban vestidos con sus uniformes de colegio, sino cada uno con una usanza distinta: Sirius vestía como un indio de América, armado con un arco, flechas y un carcaj en la espalda; estaba abrigado con una capa de color púrpura que le caía hasta los tobillos y llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza que salía de su nuca. James estaba ricamente ataviado con ropas dignas de un príncipe árabe; tenía una capa plateada sobre los hombros y un majestuoso turbante protegía su orgullosa cabeza. Contemplaron el entorno y comprobaron que se encontraban en una ciudad plateada construida sobre un lago; ambos estaban en medio de un puente hecho de una filigrana magnífica, rodeados por gentes de plata, así como de todas las razas imaginables de criaturas. Nadie se había percatado aún de su presencia y pasaban caminando junto a ellos, despreocupadamente. Los dos amigos se observaron un segundo sin hablar, para no decir en voz alta una verdad obvia: El portal se había abierto sí, pero los había llevado a otro lugar, distinto de Hogwarts. De pronto Sirius gritó:

-¡Tienes el ÁURYN!

-¿El qué? –Preguntó James, confundido y buscándose un insecto peligroso por su persona.

-¡La Alhaja, ese amuleto que llevas colgado al pecho!

-Ah, esto –suspiró James aliviado, y contempló un hermoso colgante que mostraba a dos serpientes, una negra y una blanca, mordiéndose mutuamente la cola. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo admiró.

-Eso significa que... –comenzó Sirius, alarmado –que estamos en otro libro, de un autor alemán.

-¿Termina bien?

-_Eso es parte de otra historia_...

-¿Perdón?

-¡Entrégame el AURYN!

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Atreyu?

-¡No me llamo Atreyu! Me llamo Sirius Black...

-¿Ah, sí?...

-Horror...

FIN.

__

Nota: Esta historia fue un juego y un paseo por mis libros favoritos. La idea de meterlos en "La Historia Interminable" con los papeles de los protagonistas, fue para no hacerles tan fácil el retorno a Hogwarts, la otra opción era insertarlos en "El Señor de los Anillos", pero está tan en boga con la película, que me costó imaginar a James de Frodo o a Sirius como el valiente Samsagaz.


End file.
